


Hear the song of the nightingale  — LiveJournal

by liptoneV



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Speakeasy, M/M, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptoneV/pseuds/liptoneV
Summary: : In which Ilhoon is a 'Dick'
Relationships: Sungjae/Ilhoon





	Hear the song of the nightingale  — LiveJournal

**Author's Note:**

> Import from my old LJ account for archival purposes. This was originally posted October 14th 2013. Despite the title, I've only ever written this one chapter.

Pairing: Sungjae/Ilhoon  
Genre: Speakeasy!AU  
Rating: PG  
WC:4655

Summary:: In which Ilhoon is a 'Dick'  


**Chapter 1 of ???**

  


_ a/n:: ah wow ok, just so you know there are some [1920's slang](http://local.aaca.org/bntc/slang/slang.htm) words in here like "Dick" means investigator, "Bimbo" tough-guy. Linked a site so if you're confused about a single word you can look it up~ enjoy~ _

It was nearly winter and the autumn wind was chilled enough to sting whom evers skin it blew against. It was also the day Ilhoon was called for, by name, by someone he normally referred to as 'the bossman' whenever his timid tenant answered the phone and asked him about his business.

"He keeps calling you," His tenant stuck a finger in his mouth, chewing on a nail as he watched Ilhoon rummage through his closet, "I know…I'm not supped to interfere, this is your own life but--its suspicious--the way he speaks in tot he receiver…"  
Ilhoon fixed his cufflinks and straightened his lapel while taking one last look in the mirror, "Is that so…how do you mean,"

His tenant made a face, the skin around his nose wrinkling and his eyes narrowing, "Creepy, he sounds like a creepy uncle…someone you don't let children run around--please if you insist on those socks wear your black shoes, honestly…"

Ilhoon laughed as he slipped out his favorite honey brown leather shoes and replaced them with black laced up oxfords, "Better?" He asked, and laughed again when the other man nodded in approval.

∆∆

"Haekyeon, I'll be fine, how long have you known me?"

They were at the front door now, Ilhoon slipping into a long and dark overcoat as Haekyeon stood off to the side, biting his nails still.

"I've known you long enough to be worried as I am," He examined his index finger before worriedly chewing on the nail again, "Ive rented that room to you long enough to know you're hardly ever organized, answered your calls long enough to know at least a little about what job it is you do…,"

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Ilhoon asks, sticking his tongue into his cheek as Haekyeon pleaded 'yes', "I find people. I fetch people for a living."

Haekyeon crossed his arms, pouting, "Thats barely enough information-"  
"But its all the information I'll give you for now." Ilhoon smirked and opened the door, "Don't worry, I'll come back in one piece."

∆∆

Though he was wearing enough layers to protect him from the wind he could still feel its sting on his neck, blood rushing up to his cheeks, his bodes failed attempt to keep warm. He felt rather annoyed, walking past women with their short hair and heavy furs that rest on their shoulders, men with tightly wrapped cigars sticking out of their mouths, large puffs of smoke escaping their nostrils. Eunkwang could have picked a better day to call or at least a better time, at night preferably when there weren't as much people out, when there wasn't enough cigar smoke filtering up into his nostrils, enough smoke pouring out of ones mouth you'd mistake them for a chimney. When there weren't women parading around in dresses too thin for this weather, giving him looks and weird glances for his strange hair-color choice. As if it were only women who were allowed to dye their hair a reddish hue.

It was dusk when he finally reached his destination, a flower shoppe. A small bell attached to the door rang softly as he entered, nodding a small hello to the old and frail woman behind the counter. She didn't notice him. Then again with her glasses atop her head and aging ears she hardly noticed anything. He continued to walk on towards the back of the room, past the azaleas, lilies and through several bunches of Gaura's. A tall man wearing a dark apron stood at the back table which was hidden away behind the wall. His hands were covered with black gloves, the material rough and coarse, as was his voice when he turned to Ilhoon and asked him, "What goes perfectly, with blue flowered catmint,"

Ilhoon sniffed, staring at the blue and yellow mess of petals that lay disastrously on the table, the thorns stuck in the mans gloves, possibly from handling roses earlier. Other than the small amount of petals that also dusted his shoulder, he looked nothing like a florist. He made note to tell Eunkwang that he should hire a second, more delicate flower boy to work alongside this one.

"A small bit of moonshine," Ilhoon answered. The man nodded and walked past him, pushing at the wall and turning what at first glance seemed to be an out of place rose growing amongst the vines that covered the wall. A secret door. And as it opened Ilhoon could hear the screams and shouts of well entertained, well kept-drunk people, thick alcohol filled air hit his face rather strongly as he walked in. The man shut the door behind him and he could feel the atmosphere wrapping itself around him and pulling him in.

He walked around women with chests flatter than his own, sequined dresses still shining brightly in this dimly lit room and feather hats that to him looked rather frightening, around men with large drinks in hand, each tinted a different color. But neither of these men were the man Ilhoon was looking for.

He shed off his long coat, it was beginning to get warm, and wrapped it over a chair before seating himself in it. He sat close to the bar and far enough away from the stage that he could see any and all parts of the room (except for,of course, the area behind him which was just a lone broom closet). Hopefully spotting Eunkwang before he spotted him.

"Ilhoon!" A large hand rested on his shoulder and he laughed nervously. His otherwise well thought out plan had failed.

He turned in his seat and looked up, Eunkwang held a single champagne glass in his left hand, he was without his usual black suit-coat, his off white sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Join me in the booth over there," He motioned to a booth hidden away in the dark, located near the stage. Ilhoon saw few familiar faces shrouded in the dark, some of which he remembered pissing off while trying to do his job. The issue however small it was, was resolved and they were on good terms now. One of the face looked in his direction and sneered. Or at least, he thought they were on good terms.

Eunkwang jostled his shoulder, impatient, "Yeah-Yes I'll-," Ilhoon fumbled and grabbed his coat as Eunkwang smiled at him and herded him over to his special booth. "You know the gang, of course," He said as the got close enough to the booth Ilhoon could make out actual facial details.

"Yes," Ilhoon straightened out and faked his confidence, " Of course,"

Eunkwang smiled at him again. It was so greasy Ilhoon swore he could've slipped and fell because of it. He made a mental note however to let Haekyeon know of that, if only to ruffle him up a bit more.

∆∆

"I know you aren't so accustomed to having me call you out so early," Eunkwang took a sip of his drink, his right arm lazily wrapped around an angry looking character Ilhoon knew to be Minhyuk, "…But theres a specific reason you see--"

"Theres this jane performing here tonight we need you to talk with," Minhyuk interrupts with a sigh, annoyed at how slow his boss seemed to take things, " We need her,"

"For what, if I'm allowed to ask,"

Ilhoon shifted in his seat as the three men that sat across from him squirmed in silence, each of them glancing and throwing looks at Eunkwang who seemed oddly entranced by Minhyuk dark hair, playing with some strands with his right hand.

"We just...need her cooperation," One of the men started to speak, if Ilhoon remembered correctly he was called Changsub, "Her insight, if you will, and instead of asking her ourselves we figure you could. You're easy on the eyes and a gal won't think twice."

"If this gal even is a 'gal'," The man next to Changsub snorted and giggled into his drink. This man wasn't so familiar to Ilhoon, name-wise, his face however he'd remember seeing often. Usually wearing a sweet smile that permeated his face and cheekbones. It was also terribly contagious. Already Ilhoon found himself smiling back at the man as he straightened himself out, sitting up straight. His collar shifted somewhat revealing a small bit of ink on his thick neck. He noticed the direction in which Ilhoon was gazing and his smile disappeared quickly, tanned hands raised and fixing his collar.

"What does he mean by that…" Ilhoon asked, Changsub smirked at the question.

"What Hyunsik means to say," The man called Hyunsik laughed a little, and to what, Ilhoon didn't know, "He doesn't believe this chick is a chick,"

"Is that an issue or-"

"Nah its just a rumor, I mean its only every day you see a gal with a flat chest, most of 'em bandaged and what-all," He leaned over the table towards ilhoon, "Just 'cause this broad has got some broad shoulders doesn't mean we'll be cutting corners. My gut says she's definitely a broad, so sure of it I'd bet 20 jacks, so sure of it that I'm not going to take any chances-"

"Like say, one of you four, mustering up the courage to go ahead and chat up this dame, take a gander at her gams and scare her off?" Ilhoon interjected.

Changsub sat back in his seat, smiling, "Yeah, you're right on it,"

Well this was fairly easy and simple Ilhoon reasoned with himself, he hadn't needed to track anyone down as they were already here, he didn't need to spend several days following the trail of some beat up jalopy and its gas leak. Hyunsik towards him a slip of paper, "All you need to say and or ask is written there,"

"A script hm?"

"Just don't fuck it up," Minhyuk sighed again before turning around towards Eunkwang whose nose was buried deep into his hair, "Banks closed," he said sharply.

"Let me cash in it won't take long,"

"Cash your check in later,"

Ilhoon cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the scene unfolding in front of him while the others were all focused on the stage, ignoring the two. Eunkwang looked up at him and laughed the look of lust that had on away, "Oh! your pay thats right, you'll be paid like you normally are, it will be sent to you. It'll be the usual amount."

Ilhoon nodded and grabbed his coat, wrinkling the paper Hyunsik had given him loudly as to get the others attention, to let them know he was off. "Don't skimp out on my money Eunkwang," he said.

Eunkwang smiled at him, taking one last sip from his glass, "Honestly, Ilhoonie," he crooned, "You should trust me by now,"

"Well, honestly, I don't." Ilhoon smiled, he then turned on his heel and walked away, headed towards the backstage entrance hidden on the other side of the stage.

∆∆

Backstage wasn't any less dim lit or less filled with smoke as the main room was, if possible it was more so. Ilhoon squinted his eyes trying to look past the smokey fog. The hall backstage was littered with extra dressing rooms, none of the doors looked new infact some were barely on its hinges. There were girls in hardly any clothing running amuck, one screeching playfully as a drunkard with his tie loose around his neck chased her, another few women clustered together, smoking and picking their nails. Ilhoon walked up to these women and cleared his throat, he was greeted by a long stream of smoke being blown into his face, followed by small and shrill laughter.

"Whhadd'ya want," The woman wearing a large feathered hat spoke up, she was dressed in a sequined swimsuit, and a skirt made out of the same pink colored feathers that lay in her hair. Rose paint and dark heavy liner lay on her eyelids, and the weight of the faux jewels on her lashes, Ilhoon thought, were the cause of her giving him a half-lidded look that could easily be mistaken as something else.

"I'm looking for a dame that goes by the name of-" Ilhoon looked at the crumpled piece of paper Hyunsik had given him, "-Of…Sungsook."

"Oh dry up," Another woman laughed, or snarled, it was something of the two put together. She stood loosely, wearing a similar sort of costume as the pink-feathered lady was, except green. Their third friend who was giggling, dressed in a slightly altered but similar blue costume, began to cough wildly. Her two friends ignoring Ilhoon completely and instead helping the girl whose face was soon to match her costume.

He walked down the hazy hallway, trying to give a blind eye to any woman running out of her dressing room with her arms folded over bare breasts, costume hanging off her waist, or any who quite frankly didn't give a damn. Which, Ilhoon noticed while also keeping his gaze glued to the floor, was the mindset of practically all of them.

"Hey there! Bimbo!"

Large hands grabbed Ilhoons elbow, pulling him towards the wall, away from another horde of giggling drunk men and women playing a game of nude tag in the hall.

"You almost got run over," Ilhoon looked at the girl who saved him from a bump or two on the head. She was rather tall and big, her hair was a dark brown, slightly curly and she was wearing the same sequined get-up the three women he'd tried to talk to before were. Except with less feathers and, in his opinion, filled it out better.

"Thank…you," He managed to say after quite a while. She had a peculiar face, a strong jaw and collarbone length hair that fell on quite the pair of shoulders. Ilhoon blinked several times, it was a strange combination of features (not to mention a strong looking pair of gams) but pretty nonetheless.

"Its no problem," She smiled again. Cute teeth ('Cute' wasn't the word to describe teeth, though for some reason, it fit perfectly). "Whats a sober bimbo like you doing back here anyways,"

"Bim-bimbo…ah I'm looking for someone, she's preforming here tonight," Ilhoon tried to pull himself out of the woman's grasp which was rather strong, to no avail, so he stilled, "She's called Sungsook, could you tell me where her room is…?"

The woman looked confused and mouthed the name 'Sungsook' before nodding her head slowly and laughing, "Yeah I know that dame, follow me I'll take you right to'er."

Ilhoon thanked her again as she pulled him down a separate hallway, one with less drunken fights and flushed sloppy kisses. She also talked the entire way, nervously, pausing awkwardly in the middle of sentences and stretching her words out. "My name is Penelope by the way," She said quickly, and they stopped. Ilhoon found himself facing a bright pink door, the last in the hallway, with an orange and cream colored flower painted by the door handle, red lines in the petals. A dahlia.

"Sungj-Sunsook," Penelope let go of Ilhoons arm and looked him straight in the eye, "Is my good friend and I swear if you try-"

"I think you're a little balled up doll," He stuck his hands into his pockets, "do you know why I'm here?"

"Well no but I'm sure-"

"I just need to ask her a few questions is all,"

"Like a reporter? For the papers?"

"Yeah, something like that,"

The girls face brightened somewhat and she sighed, "Thats good, thats nice, I'm used to having to deal with freaks who try and sneak in here just to-" She clapped her hands over her mouth. Ilhoon stared until Penelope's hands were back at her sides, " Forget I said anything…just knock, before you go in, if you would,"

"Of course,"

Penelope threw a small wave and made her way back up the hallway. Ilhoon, instead of immediately turning towards the door to knock, watched Penelope leave, taking in the sight of her stockinged legs in a single breath before knocking on Sungsooks door.

The door cracked open just enough for a head with short black hair to pop out. Sungsook, Ilhoon was assuming. She looked him over from head to toe before smiling wildly, "Well what a kisser on this'n"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Hold on a sec will ya? Let me put something decent on," She winked and slammed the door shut.

Ilhoon only had to wait a short minute before the door opened again, Sungsooks lips were redder this time around, matching the silk robe she wore, a heavy white furry boa wrapped loosely in her arms. Ilhoon looked up and realized the was…tall for a woman wearing flat, heel-less shoes.

"Come in," She said, closing the door quickly soon as Ilhoon stepped inside the messy dressing room, "Hope you don't mind if I smoke,"

∆∆

Sungsook had offered Ilhoon a seat anywhere in the room several times, every time Ilhoon refused, insisting he stood (and in his defense, there wasn't a place, really, he could sit, every square inch of the room covered with furs, haphazardly discarded clothing, silks, etc).

"So you gonna spin me a tale or what," Sungsook smirked, placing a lit cigarette between her red lips and crossing her long un-stockinged legs. Ilhoon smiled at her, "You'll be singing at a different speakeasy come tomorrow night is this true."

"Mm, so what if it is,"

"My friends were wondering-"  
"Are your friends bulls."  
"No, the opposite."

"Oh," Sungsook raised a brow and blew out a stream of smoke, her lips curling into a devious smile, "Continue,"

"My friends were wondering if they could use you for a short while, to relay a message,"

"Do you have the message with you?" She asked. And unfortunately, Ilhoon did not.  
"You'll have to meet with them after the show, miss,"

"Oh thats sweet, I guess," She took another long drag of the quickly dying cigarette, "I'll do whatever it is, no problem, on one condition."

Ilhoon looked at her inquisitively as she put her cigarette out on her dresser, the ashes mixing with cheap makeup left open and Sungsook didn't seem to care as normally other girls would. She pulled up a single leg and rested her head on her knee, arms wrapped around it loosely.

"Tell me about yourself,"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I've never seen you around before whats your name, what d'ya do for a living, you already know what I do, or at least I hope you know-"  
"Sing and perform for drunk men,"

Sungsook hummed, "So you know. Now tell me what you do."

Soon enough Ilhoon found himself in the same conversation he had had with Haekyeon earlier in the day. "I look for people," He said with an annoyed tone.

"Mmm," Her eyes lit up and soon she threw her head back laughing, "So you're a Dick!"  
"You…could put it that way," He forced a smile,"yes,"

"A dick, you're a dick," Sungsook continued to laugh, " You sure don't look like one." Ilhoon bit his tongue. Her words, while playful, still stung.

"I could say the same for you,"

Sungsook stopped laughing and looked up, her smile still plain on her face even though it was slowly squandering.

"Rumor has it," Ilhoon gestured towards Sungsook's lower region, to which Sungsook quickly put her leg down, hands folded on her lap, "Rumor has it you're no more of a doll than I am."

"Is that so," Sungsook smiled at the carpeted floor, "Do you believe them?"

Ilhoon bit his lip, the way this woman fumbled with her fingers was insane, she was sitting still but also bouncing off the walls at the same time and it was infuriating. Like a child.

"No of course not," and to that Sungsook snapped her head up, looking at Ilhoon with a baffled expression, " I can't believe anything without a shred of evidence,"  
"Well aren't you just a Knight-"  
"Im not finished," Ilhoon interrupted, and Sungsook fell silent,"I _didn't_ believe them, then, _now_ however I can be swayed."

Sungsook pulled out another cigarette, "What changed your mind?"

Ilhoon pulled his own gold-tinted lighter out, flipping the cap and revealing a warm flame, walking close towards Sungsook. The warm orange light flickered against her skin, smooth and pale, like the other women here, except for the slight shadow on her upper lip. Ilhoon lit her cigarette and moved the flame around slightly, making sure the shadow wasn't just a trick of the light.

"Well other than the voice, do you mean?" Ilhoon snapped the lighter shut and stuck it back in his pocket. Sungsook continued to stare at him, the cigarette hanging loose from her (questionable now) lips and threatening to fall.

Ilhoon used his hand to gesture around his own face, "I suggest you shave a bit before going out again for your last performance.

And with that Sungsook shot out her (his) seat, the cigarette dropping to the ground, which Ilhoon managed to grab before it hit the carpet. She, rather he, checked the mirror worriedly, pulling at the skin around his mouth, inspecting it for spots he missed and would need to go over again with a blade.

"So I know Sungsook isn't your name," Ilhoon grabbed the seat 'Sungsook' was sitting in before and swiveled it around, seating himself in it. The man in the silk robe looked beaten, Ilhoon smiled, "So how about you tell me about yourself."

∆∆

Sungjae, a young man aged about twenty years with a genuine passion for performing…was just about all Ilhoon could fish out. The young man straightened his silk robe and boa, constantly rubbing at the red lipstick he had put on before. Suddenly looking very uncomfortable in the entire get-up when he seemed to feel right at home just moments ago.

"You won't tell anyone will you," He asked with a small voice.

"Not unless someone asks," Ilhoon teased, then immediately felt a pang of guilt when Sungjae looked at him with wet eyes.

"Please don't," He said and walked towards Ilhoon, getting down on his knees before him and grabbing hold of his hands, begging, " Please, please, don't tell anyone, they'll kick me right out if you do, please,"

Ilhoon clicked his tongue, the begging was nice as he hadn't had an upper hand over anyone in a while, though the tears were a little much. "I won't tell anyone," He decided out loud and was taken aback when the boy jumped up from his kneeled position and kissed him numerous times on the cheek.

"Thank you," He said in-between each kiss, his arms were wrapped around Ilhoons shoulders holding him in place as he continued to kiss him, "Thank you thank you-! Oh…" Sungjae loosened his grip and stepped away once making eye contact with Ilhoon.

Ilhoon stood up and straightened his suit coat, wiping his cheek and ignoring the soft apology Sungjae was giving him. He opened the door and paused, turning around towards Sungjae,"For your last performance here…break a leg."

The young boy beamed at him and winked, "Thank you,"

Walking back down the hallway, Ilhoon ran into Penelope who excitedly asked about the 'interview' Ilhoon had with 'Sungsook' to which he answered in a hushed voice, "It went well, it would've gone even better if 'Sungsook'" he exaggerated, "…were there."

He was amused at Penelope's change of facial expression, from chipper to horribly shocked in under a second. He wasn't amused however at the swift punch she delivered to his stomach afterwards.

∆∆

"I see someone got a little caught up backstage,"

Ilhoon sat at the darkened booth, glaring at an obviously drunk Changsub who motioned towards his cheek, "Lip…lipstick,"

"Have you got her Ilhoonie," Eunkwang asked him. Ilhoon nodded, his arm wasn't draped over an angry Minhyuk he noticed, and there was no Hyunsik snickering into his drink. He must've been gone a while.

"So how was she?"

"Who?"

Changsub rolled his eyes, "Our dame, Sungsook,"

"Oh, she's fine, she said she would go along with it"

"Ah thats good, good--" Eunkwang downed a single drink, he glass slamming down on the table, "Thats very good,you'll--oh excuse me--you'll get your pay in the mail soon enough."

Ilhoon nodded and slipped into his coat, "Before I leave, do you know where she-ah Sungsook will be performing?"

Eunkwang looked at him and stuck out his lower lip, thinking, "The speakeasy run by Jaehwan I believe, Its in a ghastly looking bookstore,"

"Do you know the password?"

"No, he changes it pretty frequently, I know its on 4th and Mason though,"  
"Thanks," Ilhoon shoved his hands into his pockets only to be stopped again by Changsub.

"Don't leave just yet!" He pulled Ilhoon towards him and down in the empty seat beside him, "You haven't heard her sing yet have you? you gotta, you need to,"

"Well no but-"

"Sit still" Changsub commanded, his grip firm on Ilhoons arm.

Sungjae stepped out on stage, he was wearing a snug red dress that seemed like it was shimmering, a slit in the side that ran up to his hip, showing off smooth legs that Ilhoon had had a closer look at just a while ago. He wore a heavy white fur stole that hung off his broad shoulders perfectly, heavy kohl lined eyes, short hair styled and curled, it looked longer than what Ilhoon had seen. Extensions perhaps. Sungjaes lips were a darker red, lipstick reapplied in a different shade to match his silver and golden earrings.

He looked around the audience, introducing the song he was about to sing in a voice an octave higher than the voice he used to speak with Ilhoon, when he froze. A look of terror sprawled out onto his face when he locked eyes with Ilhoon, who smiled back at him (the same devious smile Sungjae had given him earlier). It took a few whistles and a minute before Sungjae turned back around to the other half of the audience, smiling brightly and asking the pianist if he could please begin to play.

His voice, when not hitting the lower notes, was rather sweet, thick in some places and light in others. Frankly put, Ilhoon thought while watching the young man sway slightly on stage, it was quite beautiful.

"Beautiful ain't she," Changsub hummed, Ilhoon recoiled a bit at the stench of alcohol that stood strong in his breath, "The call her the Nightingale, did you know?"

"No I didn't"

"Mmm, now ya'do"

Sungjae hit a high, slow, note, his knees bending slightly as he reached the climax and end of the song. The crowd was in an uproar, whistles from every direction and men slamming their tables as they were too drunk to clap properly. Sungjae bowed his head and thanked the audience softly, retreating backstage. Ilhoon wriggled out of Changsubs grasp then, saying his goodbyes and walked out of the speakeasy through its backdoor which led to an alley behind the flower shoppe.

The wind was colder than it had been some hours ago, however, the sky was darker and from where he stood, the sidewalk looked barren. Ilhoon sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, an ideal time to be out.


End file.
